Une enveloppe décachetée (par Almayen)
by Comptoirdesauteurs
Summary: Ils étaient amis de longue date et pensaient le rester - mais la vie en avait décidé autrement. Si leur histoire avait des répercussions qui les dépassaient ? Et cela valait-il le coup ? Hermione Granger et Neville Londubat s'étaient souvent posés ces questions - et si l'on me demandait mon avis, je répondrais sans hésiter que tout mérite d'être vécu. Le meilleur comme le pire.
1. La lettre

**Vous pouvez passer une commande de fiction ici !**

Pour cela, il suffit de laisser un message sur notre forum, notre page facebook ou notre histoire "commande de fictions" en précisant ce que vous voulez (l'univers, le couple, les personnages...). Voilà, on s'occupe du reste ! Tout est à retrouver sous le nom de "**Comptoir des auteurs**"

* * *

**Petit mot de l'auteur (Almayen) :** Ceci est une commande passée par **cecilecalderara** qui souhaitait une fiction relatant l'histoire d'amour entre Hermione et Neville. Après _Sept petits fils_, me voici donc avec une nouvelle fiction "longue" écrite pour le Comptoir. Pour cette fois-ci, je vais tester la formule "j'écris au fur et à mesure" sinon je sens que je ne lancerai jamais. Je compte sur vous pour reviewer afin de me dire ce que vous en pensez, me motiver ! J'ai la fin en tête et les grandes lignes ; je vous propose donc de découvrir avec moi où ceci va nous mener. Le prochain chapitre (en fait le premier chapitre, ceci est plus un prologue qu'autre chose) arrive le 28 mars.

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter, Hermione, Neville et Poudlard appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

* * *

Leur histoire commence avec une lettre.

Ce qu'elle ignore à ce moment-là du récit.

Lui aussi d'ailleurs.

Hermione Granger et Neville Londubat étaient en effet bien trop occupés _à vivre leur vie_ pour se rendre pleinement compte que le destin ne s'annonçait pas toujours de manière vive et remarquable. Dans leur cas, le destin s'était en effet présenté calmement, doucement, _discrètement_. Aussi silencieusement que le froissement d'une enveloppe décachetée.

.

Pour lui, l'enveloppe abritait un bonne nouvelle – inattendue et espérée.

Pour elle, une mauvaise – attendue mais redoutée.

.

_« Cher M. Neville Londubat, _

_J'ai le plaisir de vous informer que votre candidature au poste de professeur de botanique à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard a été retenue. Je vous invite dès à présent à vous présenter au château le mercredi 23 août, afin de procéder à un dernier entretient. Merci de confirmer votre présence à cette entrevue par retour de hibou, le lundi 21 août au plus tard. _

_Cordialement, _

_Minerva McGonagall »_

_._

_« Mme Hermione Granger,_

_Vous êtes convoquée le mercredi 23 août au Ministère de la Magie, département des affaires familiales, afin de signer l'acte définitif de votre divorce avec M. Ron Weasley. Merci de confirmer votre présence à cette entrevue par retour de hibou, le lundi 21 août au plus tard._

_Cordialement, _

_Michael Bishop »_

.

Oui, Hermione Granger et Neville Londubat étaient bien trop près de l'échiquier pour se rendre compte que le destin s'était présenté à eux sous la forme d'une lettre. A dire vrai, lorsqu'ils repenseraient à leur histoire et aux événements qui la ponctuèrent, ils ne se diraient jamais que celle-ci avait réellement commencée avec des feuilles recouvertes d'encre. Ils évoqueraient Poudlard, les soirées chez le couple Potter, encore Poudlard. Peut-être même Trévor, et sa manière de s'être perdu lors de leur premier voyage à travers le Poudlard Express.

Mais jamais, au grand jamais, ils ne penseraient que la journée du 23 août avait marqué pour eux le début de leur histoire.

A leur décharge, il fallait reconnaître que la journée du 23 août était tout ce qu'il y avait de banale. Ni excessivement chaude, ni étonnement froide, ni particulièrement remarquable – en quelque sorte, elle n'était rien. Au détail près qu'elle avait changé la vie de plusieurs personnes. En effet, dans les cinq ans qui allaient suivre cette journée, deux allaient se marier, deux devenir parents, et l'une perdre la vie.

Mais nous n'en sommes pas encore là – pour l'instant, Hermione Granger et Neville Londubat reposaient simplement la lettre qu'ils venaient de recevoir sur leurs bureaux respectifs.

* * *

**Note (de fin) :** Selon vous, qui va se marier ? devenir parents ? Et qui va mourir ? A quelles occasion ? J'attends vos hypothèses !


	2. La situation est étrange

**Petit mot de l'auteur (Almayen) :** et on se retrouve avec la suite ! J'espère que celle-ci vous plaira. Que dire d'autre ? J'essaie de publier le prochain le plus vite possible - après nous entrons dans le fameux mois des révisions, partiels et autres réjouissances (Goooot) donc ce "vite" sera relatif. Mais me connaissant, c'est quand j'ai une pile de choses à faire que je suis la plus productive niveau écriture...

Bref laissez moi vos impressions ! (ça me motivera à écrire)

**Rappel** : vous pouvez toujours passer commande d'une fiction, par mp / review / sur le forum.

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter, Poudlard, le Ministère de la magie appartiennent à JK Rowling.

_Merci à **Marina Ka Fai**, **Angelica R**, **celania28**, **Lia9749** et **AngeLunaBlack** pour leurs review sur le prologue !_

* * *

_La journée du 23 août pouvait être résumée par une phrase._

_« La situation est étrange. »_

_Dans le premier contexte qui nous préoccupe, le « étrange » traduisait une gêne de la part de deux amants fumant dans un couloir froid et impersonnel. Le « étrange » de notre deuxième contexte, lui, indiquait plutôt la joie, l'excitation et l'incrédulité de deux amis parcourant des couloirs familiers._

.

\- C'est moi, où la situation est étrange ?

\- La situation est carrément étrange.

Le jugement sans appel de Ginny fut accompagné par un nuage de fumée à l'odeur âcre.

\- Sérieux, pourquoi t'as insisté pour venir ?

\- Ce sont mes meilleurs amis Ginny !

\- Oui, et ils divorcent. Même s'ils sont en bons termes et que c'est une séparation à l'amiable, tu ne peux pas espérer que tout reste absolument comme avant.

Harry ne sut que répondre à cela. Après cinq ans de relation commune et deux années de mariage, Ron et Hermione avait finalement décidés de se séparer. Ils n'avaient pas donné d'explication claire – seulement une multitude de petits détails qui avaient conduit à cette décision. _La routine… Le travail me prend trop de temps… On est plus amis qu'amoureux en définitive… _Ces prétextes étaient particulièrement commodes car plausibles – ils étaient de surcroît en partie véridique.

Mais dire que la routine avait séparé Ron et Hermione Weasley, c'était comme dire que l'hiver se caractérisait par la neige. Ce n'était pas faux, mais c'était loin de décrire l'entièreté de la situation.

Pour l'hiver, il fallait mentionner le froid, les fêtes de fin d'année, la fatigue, le feu de cheminée.

Pour Ron et Hermione… il y avaient différents éléments qui ne nous concernent pas encore.

Pour l'instant, c'est le meilleur ami des deux protagonistes en question qui nous préoccupe. Meilleur ami, qui se rendait bien compte que sa fiancée avait raison. Tout n'aillait pas rester absolument comme avant. Peut-être même que _rien_ n'allait rester comme avant.

Et cela le terrifiait.

.

Il était terrifié, ce qu'elle remarqua, malgré ses tentatives veines pour cacher sa peur. Mais cela ne l'étonna pas. Luna remarquait toujours quand il était paniqué. Elle posa sa main sur son bras afin de le calmer – ce qu'elle réussit. En partie. Suffisamment pour qu'il arrive à sourire et à lui dire :

\- Merci de m'avoir accompagné.

\- Derien. Je suis heureuse d'être venue avec toi. Tu devrais faire attention à ta chandelle, elle va finir par tout brûler.

Quelques secondes lui furent nécessaires pour comprendre que Luna ne s'adressait plus à lui mais à un tableau. Celui-ci représentait un gentilhomme d'âge mur, occupé à souper, éclairé de bougies – comme l'avait fait remarquer Luna, l'une d'entre elle s'était renversée sur la nappe et avait commencé à la brûler. Voyant le portrait quémander de l'eau auprès de ses congénères, Neville ne put réprimer un sourire. Cinq ans étaient passés depuis qu'il avait quitté l'école et celle-ci lui avait cruellement manqué. Peut-être – ou sûrement – était-ce pour cela qu'il avait candidaté dès qu'il avait appris que le poste de professeur de botanique se libérait. Il n'avait jamais eu une grande confiance en lui et ne pensait pas être retenu pour ce travail – mais comme lui avait dit Luna, il était doué et passionné dans sa matière, et avait eu de très bonnes notes lors de ses études en botanologie. Alors pourquoi ne pas se lancer ? _Et plus,_ avait-elle rajouté, _tu étais tellement paniqué lors de nos études que tu arriveras très bien à te mettre à la place de tes élèves, vu que tu sais ce que ça fait de ne pas être doué dans une matière._

Il avait décidé de prendre cette phrase plus comme un compliment mettant en avant son empathie plutôt qu'une remarque sur sa capacité innée à provoquer des catastrophes en cours.

Il fut sorti de ces considérations par l'animation soudaine de la gargouille dissimulant le bureau de la directrice. Celle-ci apparue, sa posture aussi sévère que d'ordinaire – seule une étincelle de malice trahissait une certaine fierté à la vue de ses anciens élèves.

\- Monsieur Londubat, Mademoiselle Lovegood, je suis enchantée de vous revoir.

Neville était toujours aussi intimidé devant leur ancienne professeur de métamorphose et l'angoisse de l'entretien imminent ne l'aidant pas vraiment à se sentir à l'aise, il ne réussit à bredouiller qu'un « _moi de même, madame_ » tremblant. Luna avait elle esquissé un large sourire tout en laissant dériver son regard sur les environs.

\- Bonjour madame. Je trouve que votre Gargouille à l'air beaucoup plus heureuse que la dernière fois.

\- Je le crois aussi. Miss Lovegood, voulez-vous bien attendre ici pendant que Monsieur Londubat et moi avons notre entretien ?

La directrice adressa un petit coup de tête assuré en direction des escaliers de pierre et Neville la suivit, en gardant un œil incrédule sur la gargouille - _depuis quand les gargouilles de pierre avaient des sentiments_ ? Mais Neville chassa de son esprit cette interrogation afin de se concentrer sur l'entretien qui l'attendait. Après tout, c'était son avenir qui était en jeu.

.

\- Alors… comment c'est passé l'entretien ?

Harry se fustigea en prononçant ces mots. _L'entretien_. _Mais pourquoi avoir choisi un tel mot ? C'était du divorce de ses meilleurs dont ils parlaient, pas d'un entretien d'embauche ou autre banalité !_

\- Hermione dû comprendre ce qu'il pensait car fit un petit sourire contrit.

\- Et bien… c'est fait. Nous sommes officiellement divorcés.

Derrière elle se tenait Ron, la mine sombre et le dos défait. Le silence perdura quelques secondes avant que ce dernier ne se racle la gorge.

\- Je vais y aller. A lundi, donc.

Il serra la main d'Harry, embrassa sur la joue Ginny et esquissa un geste peu assuré envers Hermione. Celle-ci semblait aussi gênée que lui, ce qui les conduisirent à conclurent leur échange par une accolade maladroite.

\- Prend soin de toi, Hermione.

\- Toi aussi, Ron.

.

\- Je vous donne donc rendez-vous le 29 août pour une réunion de rentrée avec l'ensemble du personnel. D'ici là, prenez soin de vous Monsieur Londubat.

La directrice McGonagall ajouta sur un ton moins formel :

\- Je suis sincèrement heureuse de vous compter parmi notre équipe enseignante pour l'an prochain.

\- Et moi je suis sincèrement heureux que vous ayez accepté que j'en fasse partie.

Il lui fallut réunir toute sa concentration pour ne pas dévaler en courant les escaliers pour annoncer à Luna qu'il avait eu le poste. Celle-ci se tenait exactement à l'endroit où ils s'étaient quittés une demi-heure auparavant. Alors que Neville terminait de descendre les marches de l'allure noble et digne qu'il avait essayé de composer, Luna se tourna vers lui, tout sourire :

\- Alors, tu me montres ton bureau ?

A croire qu'elle n'avait jamais douté de son succès.

\- Oui. Oui, bien sûr. C'est au deuxième étage de la tour des professeurs.

_La tour des professeurs…_

Il avait toujours arpenté les couloirs en tant qu'élève – et désormais, il le faisait en tant que professeur.

\- Cette situation est étrange, non ?

Il ne précisa pas pourquoi il faisait ce constat. Luna n'était pas le genre de personne qui avait besoin d'explications à ce genre de phrase.

Alors que celle-ci lui attrapait la main pour le guider à travers les passages du château, Neville repensa au moment où il avait quitté la directrice. Il était toujours incapable d'expliquer d'où lui était venu l'assurance de serrer sa main sans vaciller.

Peut-être était-ce le soulagement d'obtenir le poste.

Ou peut-être était-ce un présage montrant que son avenir en tant que professeur s'annonçait radieux.

.

_Je m'appelle Sarah Katagni, et j'ai été chargée de vous raconter l'histoire d'amour entre Neville Londubat et Hermione Granger. Et si je dois vous conter cette fable dans ses moindres détails, je suis au regret de vous prévenir qu'au moment où il se promenait dans les vieux couloirs de Poudlard, Neville Londubat se trompait sur un point._

_Sa carrière de professeur serait radieuse._

_Son avenir en revanche, ne le serait pas._

* * *

**Note (de fin) :** j'avoue que j'ai un peu pensé à Lemony Snicket et aux orphelins Baudelaire au moment de rédiger la fin...

Des avis pour le chapitre ? A quelle(s) occasion(s) vont se rapprocher Hermione et Neville ? Comment va se passer la carrière de Neville ? Quel métier fait Hermione ? J'attends vos avis / propositions pour tout ça (les questions du chapitre 1 sont toujours valables). Je rappelle aussi que j'ai déjà la fin en tête... il est donc très probable que certains éléments soient cachés de-ci de-là (ou pas) !

Bises sur vous !


End file.
